The invention relates to a projectile having an interior space in which sensitive payloads and/or electronic components are arranged, and more particularly to a method and means for protecting the payloads and electronic components from corrosion.
A high-caliber carrier projectile (corresponding to FIG. 1) having, an artillery caliber of, for example, 155 mm or 203 mm, and in whose interior space is arranged an ejectable payload having a plurality of small sub-munition projectiles (bomblets) is known, for example, from DE-OS 3,841,908. Such sub-munition projectiles have ignition and safety devices which include a plurality of small mechanical precision elements arranged within a fuze housing. The fuze housing does not seal off these precision elements from the exterior.
A further high-caliber carrier projectile (corresponding to FIG. 2) having three sub-munition projectiles stacked in its interior space is known, for example, from DE-OS 3,635,361 and its U.S. counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,533. These sub-munition projectiles are each provided with a projectile-forming charge, a stabilizing parachute, a homing sensor having a transmitting and receiving antenna, an energy supply unit, a fuze and a safety unit. For storing these peripheral components of the sub-munition projectile an otherwise vacant large-volume storage space or other interior space is required in the carrier projectile.
An ejectable high-caliber carrier projectile or rocket projectile (corresponding to FIG. 3) having a sub-munition unit for attacking active armored targets, in the form of a warhead which has stabilizing fins and is capable of flying and being guided, is disclosed in German Patent DE-3,619,791 and its U.S. counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,238. The warhead has, one behind the other, a front charge with a proximity fuze for acting on the active armor, and a rear charge with a time delay fuze for acting on the main armor. For end-phase guidance of the warhead, and operation of the proximity fuze and delay fuze, a comprehensive target-detection sensor system and control mechanics having fuze and electronic units are provided.
In all of these prior art projectiles the sub-munition projectiles or disposable payloads are each provided with a suitable explosive mass. The disadvantage of these is that the explosive mass is able to diffuse out moisture into the gaseous atmosphere (air) of the free interior space of the projectile body. Because of this moisture, it is possible that--especially during prolonged storage (up to 20 years) or temperature variations which may occur--unprotected electronic components (micro-chips, contacts and conductor plates, etc.) or small mechanical precision components (e.g. the clockwork or timing mechanism) are predisposed to corrosion and, as a consequence, loss of their ability to function.
In the future, the interior structure of modern projectiles will be even more complicated. Electronic components will be used increasingly in such projectiles. However, the safe functioning of the projectile depends on 100 percent protection from corrosion of the interior structural components over the entire storage period. It is therefore mandatory to protect the delicate interior components from possible corrosion.